Funkos
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: En el Nuevo Mundo ha llegado también la moda de los Funkos. Todo el mundo enloquece por ellos, hasta los miembros de Sombrero de Paja. Pero yo tengo una duda y es : ¿Cuando un Funko podía ser una indirecta para confesar sentimientos ocultos? Eso preguntárselo a Nami y Robin. Zoro x Robin y Nami x Luffy.


Chopper y Robin caminaban por las calles de una isla de otoño. Los dos estaban cogidos de la mano como si fueran madre e hijo. Hace unos días, Robin le prometió que le compraría un juguete. Chopper tan feliz acepto la petición de la chica.

Aunque el renito siempre decía que era ya mayorcito, siempre agradecía a Robin que le comprara algún juguete o algodón de azúcar, de vez en cuando. Ella lo hacía encantada. Todo por su médico preferido.

Ahora mismo estaban buscando por los comercios del barrio el juguete perfecto para el renito, pero no había mucha variedad. La mayoría de los puestos eran de comida, bisutería, armas… pero casi ningún juguete. Esto le deprimió al renito.

-Robin, porque no nos vamos al Sunny.

-No. Te prometí que te compraría un juguete. – le sonrió de forma materna. Ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde- Te parece bien, si damos una vuelta más y luego nos vamos al barco. –el asintió. Siguieron caminando pero tampoco encontraba nada.

Después de caminar unos minutos encontraron una juguetería pequeña y un poco antigua. Los dos no lo dudaron y entraron. A Chopper le brillaban los ojos como si fueran destellos. Había un montón de juguetes extraños y que no había visto en su vida. La morena siguió mirando por las estanterías. Hasta que algo le llamo la atención. Lo sujeto entre sus manos. Se acercó al dependiente con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. – le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica.

-Me preguntaba ¿cómo se llama estas figuras?

-Son Funkos Pop , son muy populares en el Nuevo Mundo. – le informo de forma amable.-Usted me suena de algo.- esto alarmo a la chica, si la había descubierto podría llamar a la marine o algo peor. Mantuvo la compostura.-Ya sé de qué me suena.-ella trago saliva. – ¿Tu eres la arqueóloga de los Mugiwaras?- pregunto con una sonrisa. En ese momento no sabía cómo responder, estaba sudando. –Tranquila joven. No voy a llamar a la Marine.-ella suspiro aliviada.

-Gracias.

-Tranquila. Lo decía porque tú también eres un Funko.

-¿En serio?-sonrió alagada.-¿Me lo podías enseñar?-tenia curiosidad por verse.

-Por desgracia, no tengo el tuyo por que se vende como rosquillas. -esto le hizo muy feliz. No sabía que fuera tan famosa, en el fondo estaba sonrojada y gritando como una colegiala súper feliz, pero eso nunca lo veremos. –Pero tengo de tus nakamas por si te interesa.

El hombre saco una enorme caja donde había un montón de Funkos de sus nakamas. Pero le llamo la atención a dos Funkos en concreto.

-Chopper.-llamo de forma dulce, el rápidamente apareció al lado de su nakama.

-Dime, Robin.-salto agarrándose del mostrador.

-¿Te gusta?- aunque lo preguntara sabia de sobre la respuesta.

.

.

.

-Mirar lo que me ha comprado, Robin. – le enseño en el Funko.

-Es súper adorable.- dijo Franky haciendo su pose.

-Se parece un montón a ti.-alago el francotirador.

-Yo quiero uno.-dijo Luffy, deseaba uno.

-¿Dónde te lo has comprado?-exigió Nami con un brillo en sus ojos por lo adorable que era la figura.

Lo que tenía entre sus patitas era un Funko del mismísimo Chopper, eras súper adorable como había dicho Franky. Cuando lo vio, no lo dudo ni dos segundos y le pidió a Robin que se lo comprara, porque realmente. Le había gustado. Era lo que más deseaba y ahora era lo más apreciado. Todo, excepto Zoro, vio la figurita de Chopper y le dieron envidia.

-Lo compramos en una juguetería cerca del mercadillo.

-Si.- afirmo la morena. –Había figuritas de cada uno.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron todos a la vez de forma cómica, parecía que se iban a tirar encima de ella. Una gota callo su frente.

-Debemos ir a por ellos.-grito entusiasmado el capitán.

-Estoy con Luffy.-animo la chica.

-Podre comprar las figuras de Robin-chwan y Nami-swan.-ya sabéis quien es.

-¿Podre verlas las bragas a las figuras?- sin comentarios.

-Idiotas.-le golpeo a Brook y a Sanji cubriéndoles de chichones y que besaran el suelo. –Vamos, Luffy. –agarro de la mano a su capitán y salieron corriendo. Al segundo fueron perseguidos por sus nakamas.

Sí que había tenido mucho impacto lo de las figuritas. Había que reconocer que eran adorables. Sonrió a recordar los Funkos de sus nakamas.

-¿De qué te ríes, mujer?- pregunto el peliverde del barco que de un salto acabo enfrente de ella.

-De nada. –ella le sonrió. Zoro pasó del tema.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto a rascándose la cabeza al ver la cubierta tan tranquila.

-Se han ido con Chopper a comprar unos Funkos. – informo.

-Eso muñecos…me parece una estupidez.- al parecer el peliverde conocía esos muñecos. Le sorprendió un poco, pero eso hizo que su sonrisa aumentara. –Quien se haya comprado ese tontería, realmente debe ser muy idiota.- le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina para coger una botella de sake.

-Pues yo me he comprado uno.-informo en alto la chica un poco molesta, su lenguaje verbal no lo mostro. Pero estaba muy molesta.

-¿En serio?-sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Mierda se dijo una y otra vez. Ella asintió con la cabeza, toda orgullosa de comprar un Funko. –Pensaba que eras más lista para caer en esa estupidez.-y más estúpido era, que a Zoro le entro curiosidad por saber que Funko había comprado. Ya que los únicos Funkos que había en One Piece y en el Nuevo Mundo, era las personas que tenía un precio muy alto por su cabeza en la actualidad.

Ya sabéis donde van los tiros.

-A mí me parecen adorables.-saco detrás de ella una bolsa morada. Dentro estaba el Funko que se había comprado.

-Ya, lo que tú diga.-le dio la espalda para que no le viera su rostro. Esa sonrisa de niña pequeña le estaba volviendo loco al peliverde. -¿Cuál te has comprado?-lo pregunto un poco cortado, porque le daba vergüenza preguntar eso cuando hace unos minutos le había dicho que eran un estupidez.

-No te lo voy a decir.-se levantó del suelo. Se esperaba esa respuesta después de todo. –Pero te diré que es mi nakama preferido.-esto le intrigo al peliverde, por completo.

Antes de que Zoro pronunciara una palabra más, la morena desapareció detrás de la puerta que comunicaba a su habitación.

En la mente de Zoro se realizaron un montón de preguntas estilo ¿Quién sería su nakama preferido? Realmente tenía curiosidad. Se repitió unas cuantas veces que solo era un juego, pero en la curiosidad le mataba, ni siquiera cuando estaba entrenando. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría el espadachín en ser consumido por la curiosidad? Y lo más importante ¿Cuánto duraría en apoderarse de el sus celos?

Pues…

Ya era por noche y los chicos habían vuelto de comprar sus Funkos de ellos mismos. Cada uno se compró el suyo a excepción de Luffy.

-Gracias, Nami.-le sonrió de forma nostalgia el capitán.

-Nada, tonto. –él le abrazo de forma cariñosa. Cuando vio el Funko de Ace no dudo ningún segundo en comprárselo a su capitán. Por una vez le daba igual el dinero.

-Si me vas a subir las deudas me da igual.-le dijo casi en llanto el sombrero de paja.

-Por esta vez no te subiré nada.

-¡ESTA NO ES NAMI!-gritaron todos a la vez.

-¡CALLAROS TODOS!-grito la pelirroja con los dientes de sierra.

Todos acataron las órdenes de la pelirroja. Por el bien de ellos cerraron la boca sino querían recibir unos cuantos puños cariñosos.

-Yo he comprado el Funko de mi Nami-swam.- sus ojos tenían de forma de corazón pero de repente empezó a llorar como una catarata.-Pero no había el de mi Robin-chwam.

-Lo sé. Aunque si os digo la verdad me da curiosidad saber cómo hubiera quedado yo en Funko. Fufufufu.- rio la única que no tenía un Funko suyo.

-Seguro que súper preciosa.-todos asintieron.

-Preguntamos por el. El dependiente nos dijo que el último lo había comprado esta mañana y que tenía una cara que te cortaba la respiración… pero claro yo no respiro. Yohohohohoho.

-Nami podrías venir conmigo un minuto.-pidió el capitán a su navegante. Ella asintió un poco dudosa.

-¿Chicos dónde está, Zoro?- pregunto el renito ya que era al único que no había enseñado su figura.

-Creo que está en el gimnasio. Le voy a buscar.- mentira. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba y no en el gimnasio.

Salió de la cocina después de tantas quejas y halagos del cocinero se fue a buscar al espadachín, pero se detuvo un momento a ver una escena que le había conmovido. Allí en la cubierta estaban su capitán y la navegante abrazándose de forma cariñosa. Dedujo que la figura del Ace le afecto más de lo que pensaba. Lo que no vio venir fue que los dos de repente se besaran. Ella sonrió por debajo para no ser descubierta. Mejor dejarlos un poco de intimidad, pensó.

Llego a su habitación donde estaba la puerta abierta. Estaba un poco desordenada. Vio como Zoro buscaba desesperado el Funko. Sí que había caído en las garras de la curiosidad…y de los celos.

-¿Dónde narices esta esa maldita figurita?-rebusco los cajones de la mesa de dormir de la pelirroja. Nunca cambiaria.

-Zoro…-este se sobresaltó.

-Robin.-le había pillado con las manos en la masa.

-¿Qué haces en el cajón de la ropa interior de la navegante?- rio dentro de ella. Por suerte que él no era tan pervertido que los hentais del barco, sino tendría un grave problema y más con Nami.

-¡QUE!-grito asustado el peliverde. Saco un tanga negro y naranja del cajón y lo puso cerca de su cara con los ojo en órbita. Ahora mismo deseaba que la tierra le tragara.

-Si querías ver mi ropa interior está en ese cajón.-le señalo su mesilla de la cama donde estaba su ropa.

-¡NO QUIERO ESO MUJER!–grito con los dientes de tiburón.

Nunca había visto a Zoro tan rojo como hoy, echaba humos por la orejas. Ni siquiera cuando tonteaba con él para ponerle de los nervios. Apretó los dientes enfadado y avergonzado, camino de la puerta para marcharse, pero Robin se lo impidió. Antes de que protestara Robin con un dedo le indico que le siguiera. El confundido la siguió sin saber dónde le llevaba.

Al rato llegaron a la Biblioteca. Esto le confundió mas, en cambio a la chica parecía estar más tranquila que nunca. Saco la bolsa de antes y se la entregó al peliverde. Se golpeó en la frente por no haber caído de que podía estar en la biblioteca de ver de estar en su habitación. Si la conocía de sobra, no dejaría las cosas tan a la vista.

-Es esto lo que buscaba.-asintió muy avergonzado, para que mentirla si había sido descubierto.-Ten.-se lo entrego. Lo cogió con cuidado como si fuera de cristal.

-No merezco verlo.-en su voz notaba que estaba avergonzado y nervioso. Tenía la piel de gallina. Insistió un poco más hasta que Zoro acepto. Abrió la bolsa y saco la caja donde había un Funko de él. –No entiendo.-no entendía por qué él era su nakama preferido si solo se dirigía dos o tres palabras como mucho cada semana.

-Yo pensaba que era más listo, Zoro.- estaba más confuso que otra cosa y más cuando le llamo por su propio nombre y no por su apodo. Rodo los ojos. Se acercó a él sin que se diera cuenta ya que no dejaba de mirar al Funko y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. A ver si con eso lo entendía, aunque fuera un poco. Este quedo de piedra.- Ahora lo entiendes.

Sin más se marchó de la biblioteca dejando al pobre espadachín paralizado, de esta tardaría en recuperarse. La arqueóloga movió las caderas de forma sexual.

-Al parecer no es tan estúpido comprarse esto.- pensó para si mismo mientras se acariciaba la zona afectada. Parecía un sueño.-Espera, mujer.- la persiguió al ver que la morena había desaparecido.

Necesitaba que lo explicara, no estaba todo tan claro. Vale…era una excusa barata para que le volviera dar un beso en la mejilla, pero que se le iba hacer si estaba colado por ella.

Que se le va hacer.

Y antes de terminar. ¿Alguien se pregunta quien fue el último en comprarse el Funko de la Arqueóloga? Pues preguntárselo al chico que la iba persiguiendo por el Sunny. Se había perdido de nuevo.

Que se le va hacer. (Suspiro)

 **Fin.**

 **Hola de nuevo. Hace tiempo que pensaba hacer una historia como esta, pero no me atrevía hasta ahora ya que esta página lo tengo abandona por la culpa de los estudios. Si la marca de Funkos me ven, que por favor me regalen los Funkos de One Piece y de Dragon Ball.**

 **Vale que hay gente que no le gusta, pero reconocer que algunos son adorables.**

 **Que solo tengo el de Chopper y el de Roronoa Zoro. Quiero Funkos me encanta. Si tuviera dinero me compraba todos pero por desgracia no se puede tener todo en la vida.**

 **Espero a las personas que le gusten los Funko se lo hayan pasado genial. Pero en serio marca de Funkos regalarme Funko que esto es publicidad gratuita. TT-TT**

 **Espero que me dejéis review y que me digáis en los comentarios que Funko tenéis y los que desearías tener. Que seguro que la mayoría tenemos alguno.**

 **PD: si me da tiempo la semana que viene publicare un nuevo capítulo de: Que empiece el juego.**

 **Y ya he actualizado hace unos días: ¿Quién eres tú? Y Promesas Incompletas.**

 **Se despide Revolución ZR.**


End file.
